Dzivah
"When choosin' between two evils, mi always like fi try di one mi nebah haab try before!" -'' Dzivah'' History Born in the Broken Isles, Dzivah saw the continual displacement of her people by war and famine. Believing that stability would never be experienced by the Darkspear, she chose to leave Kalimdor and wander back towards the Eastern Kingdoms. Her decision to leave was also in no small part due to her love of the arcane; the overly superstitious Darkspear had taken to calling her 'Zulfli', meaning 'little witch'. Now estranged from her Darkspear heritage, Dzivah spends most of her time researching and testing new concoctions from her small quarters in Dalaran. Arcane Studies Though the Darkspear have embraced magecraft without prejudice since their joining with the Horde, Dzivah grew up in a time when women Darkspear were disparaged for becoming Witch Doctors and arcane practices were regarded with much superstition. Her interest in the arcane brought her much scorn and as a result her teen aged years were characterized by loneliness and bouts of depression. Her affinity for the arcane was not lost, despite the hindrances to her full training. It was only until after she chose to leave for the Eastern Kingdoms that she was able to tap into her full potential. Anastasia Hartwell and the Royal Apothecary Society The forsaken mage and scholar was instrumental in Dzivah's training. Upon arriving in the wasted Kingdom of Lordaeron after the third war, Dzivah pledged her services to the Forsaken and their Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. Miss Hartwell took Dzivah under her wing, teaching her pyromancy and some hydromancy spells. Her keenness for learning and her surprisingly nimble troll hands caught the attention of Anastasia's acquaintance, Master Apothecary Faranell of the Royal Apothecary Society. He employed her initially to weed pick in the rotting vales and fields of Tirisfal, but soon realized that her ancestral knowledge of hexing and potions would be invaluable to the society's works. Dzivah became a fully-fledged apothecary working closely with Master Faranell. Her bitter resentment toward her Darkspear brethren and her mostly solitary existence has caused Dzivah to become shrewd, heartless, and self-serving above anything else. Her true allegiance may or not be with the Forsaken, as she is not forthcoming with her feelings about their organization, nor about the society's ultimate aim in creating a new plague for the living. Exalted by the Forsaken Dzivah has been rewarded for her work with the Royal Apothecary Society with her own Skeletal Warhorse. She has named the undead steed 'Zulfli', a bitter reference to her past. Termination of Employment Dzivah is no longer under the employ of the Royal Apothecary Society. Her position was terminated by Master Apothecary Faranell prior to Warchief Thrall's declaration of War and the deployment of Horde forces into Northrend. In her diary, Dzivah speculates that the decision to terminate her was political and had much to do with the ambitions of Grand Apothecary Putress. After Grand Apothecary Putress' defeat at the battle for the Undercity, Dzivah recovered most of her belongings from her quarters and set out once again for Northrend. As a Potion Doc and Mage of considerable experience, Dzivah is seeking employ in her new home of Dalaran, a city once barred to her and other members of the Horde. A freelance Adventurer Dzivah is currently under the part-time employ of the Conviction guild, a band of adventurers and treasure-seekers based in Northrend. She devotes much time to studying when she is at home and at leisure. Other Studies Linguistics Life away from other trolls has meant that adaptation for Dzivah was not only useful, it was necessary for survival. As a wandering adventurer she was able to learn a few phrases of Common, though she can not speak it with any real fluency. Upon entering into the employ of the Royal Apothecary Society, Dzivah enjoyed access to a vast library and many tomes of language use on Azeroth. She is currently learning Nazja, Thelassian, and Draconic in her free time. Access to captured forest trolls being used as test subjects for alchemical experiments has furthered Dzivah's skill in low common, though her use of it is not intelligible to fluent speakers of real or high common. Appearance Dzivah is a tall and lean troll standing at a little over 6 feet, with thick, muscular legs and wide, curvy hips below a slender waist. Her rough and dry skin is a light turquoise colour. Her thick blue hair is matted and dreaded, and often adorned with the bones of small creatures. Though Dzivah is not meticulous about grooming and appearance, she is known to frequently bathe, often up to three times in one day. Trivia *Dzivah is deathly afraid of Spiders. *Dzivah is an aspirant in the Cult of Forgotten Shadow, having been introduced to this religion through her Forsaken associates. *Dzivah, now literate, has taken to keeping a written journal. Image:Dizzydiary001.jpg|Learning Common Image:Dizzydiary002.jpg|High and dreaming Image:Dizzydiary003.jpg|Naaru studies Image:Dizzydiary004.jpg|Love is in the air! Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Mage Category:Articles by Zofia Szeretlek